


Love That Shines So Brightly

by Hekate1308



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: This December, Crowley was presented with a new challenge – certainly, he’d never had to do so before, but now that they were, well…The point was, for the first time, Crowley was out looking for a Christmas present for Aziraphale.Good Omens Christmas story.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Love That Shines So Brightly

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!!

The commercialisation of Christmas back in the day – the start of it in the 19th century at least, when good old Charlie Dickens had made it so popular – had been a deed Crowley had been rather proud of at the time, and still was, in his heart of hearts.

However, that pride had diminished somewhat upon realizing that, despite everything, there were still those who saw tacky decorations and lame punsch as harbingers of goodwill and love for mankind and actually honestly enjoyed them. Aziraphale had consoled him at the time – something about how evil always begot its own punishment, so he shouldn’t be surprised – but Crowley had found little comfort in that.

That said, over the years, some of the things had grown on him too; and so, as he and Aziraphale strolled through London (hand-in-hand, as was so often the case, these days; despite having fallen, never had he felt more blessed than that day in the Ritz, when Aziraphale after having escaped a certain death had told him he loved him and he’d realized his feelings were reciprocated after all) he grinned and pointed at a shop window. “Look, angel, they paid you tribute!”

He'd spied an angel doll, complete with halo and wings and long blonde hair.

Aziraphale huffed. “You know our true forms look nothing like that, dear. And with wings like this, she wouldn’t be able to fly.”

“Doesn’t have to be a girl” Crowley pointed out.

“I believe most dolls are.”

He was right about that, but he certainly wouldn’t admit it.

“And anyway, you are just using the fact that there are no snake ornaments for Christmas to your advantage.”

He grinned at him. “I sure as hell are.”

An elderly woman, who had already been studying them with some dissatisfaction, most likely because they were currently presenting as males and yet dared to hold hands, made a scandalized noise, but if anyone had a right to such language, it was a demon who had defied Hell.

Things had been rather wonderful lately, now that they were once and for all free.

He brought their hands up to his lips to kiss Aziraphale’s fingers. “Don’t worry angel, I won’t say another thing about it.”

He had to break that promise, however, when they came across a stall that sold nativity scenes. In his defines, he wasn’t the one to comment first.

“Oh dear” Aziraphale said, studying them. “I think Joseph would have been rather put out if he could see what people make of him…”

“Yes, pretty sure he wasn’t old enough to be Mary’s grandfather. Wasn’t he like the neighbour’s kid and they were already engaged when Gabriel showed up to make the announcement? Must have been quite the sight, too; you know how he is when he gets all pompous. Poor girl must have been frightened out of her wits.”

“I wasn’t consulted, you know how the higher-ups are.”

“Yes, well, never could quite wrap my head around that entire _need to be born_ thing. She could have just willed Her son into existence, couldn’t she?”

“But that would have defeated the point. He was meant to live and die as a human.”

“I know” Crowley sighed. “But that didn’t make the crucifixion any more pleasant to watch.”

He had quite like Jesus; bright chap who could have gone far if Judas hadn’t been meant to sell him out. He’d certainly been very interested in everything Crowley had shown him of the world, love shining out of his eyes for all Her creations. Not unlike Aziraphale, really; small wonder Crowley had been so taken with him.

By now, the owner of the stall was studying them with a very worried expression on his face, and they decided to move on.

“It is somewhat encouraging to see that they still haven’t forgotten the origins of Christmas.”

“The origins? Please, angel; we both know that they stole all sorts of rituals from the pagans and even the Romans.”

“Still, it’s niece.”

And it _was_ nice, but then, everything to do with Aziraphale was nice. Especially now that they had miracled their places together and lived over the bookshop (even though they’d been looking at cottages lately; would be nice to have a place in the country, get away for a little bit…)

“If you say so” he agreed complacently.

Soon enough, they came across one of their favourite cafés, and of course Aziraphale had to go in. Crowley indulged him with a satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

This December, Crowley was presented with a new challenge – certainly, he’d never had to do so before, but now that they were, well…

The point was, for the first time, Crowley was out looking for a Christmas present for Aziraphale. There simply hadn’t been occasion for him to do so in the past six millennia.

For one, they hadn’t met often during Christmas time; it was a particularly busy period for both angels and demons – so many blessings and temptations to do, and quite often succeeding, too; and then, they didn’t really have holidays like the humans did, although Crowley himself would admit that he had quite often visited different people and different cultures celebrating their own fests, it didn’t all have to be Christianity and crosses.

The point was, he had no idea what to get Aziraphale because – well – he was in the habit of getting his angel everything he wanted, especially now when they no longer had to hide.

So, yes, there would definitely be something nice to eat and several good bottles of wine, and some pleasurable activities, but that wasn’t the point. He wanted it to be special.

And therefore, he was strolling through London, looking for ideas, while Aziraphale was busy reading. At least he could always count on the angel being too preoccupied to even notice he was gone.

He wasn’t growing desperate – demons didn’t grow desperate, and most definitely Crowley didn’t – but starting to wonder what to do when he happened across a small jeweller’s. Custom made, it said on the sign; and Crowley, who remembered that Aziraphale never really took off his ring, decided he might as well try.

The young lady at the register – completely dressed up for Christmas, including ugly sweater and antlers on her head – beamed when she saw him enter. “Good afternoon!”

He returned the greeting, noticing with approval that she hadn’t batted an eyelid at his eyes. These days, he barely wore his glasses since Aziraphale loved looking him straight in the face without any hindrance; and more often than not, he forgot to put them back on when walking amongst humans.

“How can I help you?”

He hesitated for a moment then began, “I – there’s someone and – we’ll spend the remainder of our lives together.”

Her smile turned even more genuine. “How wonderful! Congratulations.”

Belatedly, he realized he had made it sound as if he and his angel had gotten married. He hadn’t thought about it before, but if Aziraphale was willing…

First things first, though. “Yes, and the sign says you make custom pieces…”

“Oh yes! My grandfather taught me all about it from when I was a little girl” she said, nodding towards a picture that was hung up in a place of pride, showing an elderly gentleman grinning brightly and the woman, maybe a few years younger than she was now.

There was something like sorrow in her voice, as well as joy, and it wasn’t difficult to guess why.

“He left me the place.”

“I am sure you’re doing him proud” he replied automatically. Now that he was no longer on Hell’s paylist, he didn’t consider it his duty to be as rude and annoying as he could be anymore; he’d never really succeeded in that anyway, as Aziraphale never grew tired of reminding him; and he needed her, so it was a doubly good idea to be nice.

“Thanks” she smiled. “So, what were you thinking?”

“Well, you know, I thought… a ring… money is no object.”

They had made sure of that over the last few millennia. While Crowley had never quite understood the human need for it, it was necessary to buy the many little things Aziraphle loved so much.

Her eyes lit up; not because of the money – no, he could tell she had a genuine passion for her work. “Well, then, let’s gets tarted…”

An hour later, they had talked about the material, and the design he wanted. Two feathers – a dark and a white one – intertwining into infinity; and now all there was left was…

“Would you like to have it engraved?”

He blushed somewhat as he told her that he did, and that the inscription should read “Angel – Now And Forever.”

Predicably enough, she was absolutely delighted. “I should be done in time for Christmas.”

“Thank you.”

“Your wife’s a lucky lady.”

He realized he hadn’t yet clarified that detail and replied, “His name is Aziraphale.”

“A lucky man then” she said without even hesitating, and he knew he had definitely come to the right shop.

In this moment, Aziraphale called and he bid her goodbye.

“Where can you have been, dear?” was his angel’s first question when he entered the book shop.

“Just window shopping, angel. You had your book, anyway.”

“Nonsense” he kissed him. “As if I’d rather read than spend time with you!”

It wasn’t the first time he had said something like that, but as always, Crowley considered it the most romantic declaration of love Aziraphale was capable of and started to stammer a little that he’d overlooked the time.

* * *

Christmas was soon around the corner, and on Aziraphale’s insistence, they put up a tree. Crowley thought it looked nice enough; and anyway, the way Aziraphale lit up as he saw it made the hassle more than wroth it.

“It looks magnificent dear”.

And he kissed him soundly.

Yes, definitely, more than worth it.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, they were sitting under their tree, nibbling sweets and sipping an excellent Chardonnay when Aziraphale began, “I know the humans in this part of the world only give out presents tomorrow morning, dear, but I don’t think we have to wait that long.”

“You don’t, angel?” he asked, rather amused because of course Aziraphale would see no point in waiting when he could indulge in something. “Well then, a good thing I got you something, isn’t it?”

He only now realized that they had apparently automatically assumed they would do what couples did and gift each other presents, and it made his heart do that weird thing it always did when Aziraphale came to close.

He smiled at him. “I guessed you would.”

And he presented him with a wrapped box in turn.

He gasped when he opened his own present, Cowley waiting with his. “Oh, Dear, it’s beautiful!”

“Got it engraved and everything. ‘Cause, you know, you’re my angel” he mumbled.

“Oh Crowley” he kissed him “Now and Forever?”

“Seemed fitting.”

“It is, dearest, it is. Now open yours!”

He did.

Inside there was a Christmas tree ornament but –

“I had it made so the snake would have your wonderful eyes, Crowley.”

“Oh angel…” he could do nothing but kiss him again and again.

“I don’t think you’ve seen everything yet…” Aziraphale indicated the ornament again and Crowley looked down to find something dangling from it…

“A key?”

“To the cottage in South Downs. I know it’s been your favourite for a while.”

Oh.

Indeed _Now and Forever_ , it seemed.

He just had to kiss that smile of his face one more time. He _had_ to.

“What do you say we put this on the tree, Angel?” he asked.

“Only if you first put the ring on me, dear.”

Well that was easy enough.

After he’d carefully complied, they chose a branch and Aziraphale did the honours at Crowley’s insistence.

He out his arms around his angel. “Looks nice.” He nuzzled his head.

“It does, dear.”

It was the first of many, many merry Christmases to come.


End file.
